Destined Fates
by i luv niki4444
Summary: The Saiyans were suppose to be extinct but she definatly wasn't human... or anything but one of them... Can Vegeta cope with the fact that there might be a saiyon female around! And what will he do once he's met her? Want Vegeta/Kag? ENTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hi People here we have Lozenger12 and I luv niki4444

We're writing this story together! Coolz huh? ;)

Ok sooo

Read, Review, and above all else Enjoy!

Summery: The Saiyans were suppose to be extinct but she definitely wasn't human... or anything but one of them... Can Vegeta cope with the fact that there might be a Saiyan female around! And what will he do once he's met her?

Disclaimer: No we do NOT own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!

* * *

><p>Vegeta was standing in the Western Mountain Range trying to power himself up, <em>'How does that Kakarote get so strong!... he doesn't deserve that gift of his!<em>' Vegeta found himself again comparing himself to the son of the rebellious Saiyan. Knowing that Goku shouldn't even be considered in the same category as him, that he shouldn't care...

... he was the Prince of all Saiyans... not that that counted for much anymore... there were only a number of them left and no way for them to have offspring _'If only one worthy female had survived... hell if one one female had survived period!'_

Vegeta powered up a Kai bolt and blasted it at a tall mountain, obliterating it on the spot _'Not strong enough!' _

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ^ Destined Fates ^ o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**_40 kia blasts later..._**

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ^ Destined Fates ^ o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_'Damn it! I'm going to the Gravity Chamber'_ Vegeta thought in pure frustration. Flying away from... what used to be the Western Mountain Range, now the Western Plains...

* * *

><p>A woman seemingly in her early 20s stood at the edge of the city her blue eyes, questioning, the slight breeze gently caressed her pitch black hair, strangely enough no other person had the dilemma. She stared at her surroundings in wonder, <em>'I could have sworn I saw a mountain range here just the other day!'<em> "Excuse me ... Sir!"

She reached over and grabbed a random passerby " Do you know where the Western Mountain Range is?" He was slightly bulky looking to be in his late 40s. His eyes were a piercing black and she almost shivered staring into them.

His hair was a blondish gray color and he had wrinkles all over his face but something told her he didn't get them from laughing. The man stared at her in annoyance and irritation. "Don't you have eyes! Its right there!" He pointed to where she was sure they were mountains just hours before.

She rolled her eyes " Don't _you_ have eyes! THERE IS NOTHING THERE! Duffis!" She added under her breath.

He snorted and turned to once again point. "HOLY BUCKET OF FRISBEES!" He screamed staring at the open space that used to be occupied by a large mountain range.

"Where did they go! Oh dearest me! They were are main tourist attraction! This town will go broke...well see ya! I'm lucky I prepared for this!" He winked at her "Bought a house in the Eastern Region I did! Those Mountains will never be destroyed!"

He started chuckling to himself and talking about how genius he was as he ran away not minding the people staring at him. _'What just happened?'_ Kagome wondered, a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head.

_'Aw well! I didn't really have to see those mountains anyway... might as well just go to the East like that..um insane person.'_

thought to herself and couldn't help giggling _'HOLY BUCKET OF FRISBEES! HAHA! Where did he get that?... man I gotta write that one down! No bad Kagome! Serious thoughts on NOW! Well I could always go visit Aunt Pansy(Mrs. Brief) ... yeah I'll do that! Maybe my cousin Bulma will be there! I love her!"_

She thought back to the last time she had seen her about 10 years ago and couldn't help giggling as she remembered the trick they had played on Yamcha.

_'Poor guy ... I think I'll do that, I'd enjoy catching up a LOT!'_ She took off not being able to resist the urge to catch up with her crazy cousin. And well... of course no one saw her take off!

They never do...except the owner of the pair of green eyes that stared at her retreating figure spitefully.

* * *

><p>Kagome: 26<p>

Bulma: 31

Vegeta: 32

Ok so I'm writing this one with Lozenger12 and we'll also be writing a Goku/Kag called Lots of love.

Hope you liked it!... And we ask that you review! Love it, hate it TELL US.. but please no EVILLY mean flames, just ya know helpful critisim or happy rewiews!

Ja Ne!


	2. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark. If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

Niki


End file.
